


Holding My Breath For You

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [28]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Prompt Fill, Swimming, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Request for FunPoison + Underwater Kiss
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Holding My Breath For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/gifts).



The Trans Am had barely come to a stop before Ghoul opened the door, jumping out to the sand and stumbling for a moment before getting his footing. By then, Poison had cut the engine and got out normally, sliding over the hood of the Am to join Ghoul on the outlook.

Below them, a glittering blue shape stretched across the landscape. When the wind picked up, a hint of salt came with it, prickling Poison’s nostrils.

“Told you I knew what I was talkin’ about!” Ghoul elbowed Poison.

“My apologies,” they laughed, slinging an arm around his waist. “When you said “th’ ocean, but smaller” you did kinda sound like you were full’a shit.”

“Fuck you.”

Poison’s reply was cut off when Ghoul pushed up to kiss him. Then, just as quick, Ghoul took off. He tumbled down the bank, rolling to his feet and shedding his shirt. Poison wasn’t far behind him, but by the time that they reached where Ghoul had left his boots, their boyfriend had already taken a run at the lake and dove in.

Taking his time, Poison undid his boots, stuffing his socks into them, then stripped down and meandered toward the edge of the water.

A few yards from the shore, Ghoul surfaced. Water streamed down his forehead as he smiled and waved. “C’mon, babe! ‘S so nice!”

Cautiously, Poison edged closer. The water lapped at their toes as they came right up to the waterline, then took a step in, only to immediately dart back.

“It’s cold!” He complained.

“You were jus’ bitchin’ about how hot it was on the drive over,” replied Ghoul. He came out of the water, rivulets running down his form and slowly approached Poison. “It’s nice once you’re in. Jus’ gotta run and jump.”

Firmly, Poison declared “I’m not doing that.”

For a moment, Ghoul’s face fell. Then a smile crept across it and he stepped closer.

“Suit yourself.”

Before Poison even had time to ponder the response, Ghoul darted forward and swept them up in his arms. Poison screeched and squirmed, pushing at Ghoul’s chest as he carried them toward the deeper water.

“Put me down, you bastard! Fuck! Ghoulie,” Poison desperately turned big eyes on his boyfriend, to no avail. “Baby, please, baby, it’s gonna be cold, baby, I just did my hair. Ghou—!”

Unceremoniously, Ghoul let go of Poison. They dropped into the water with a splash and a shriek, surfacing only a moment later to blink water out of their eyes.

“It’s _cold_!” He cried as soon as he got his breath back. “Ghoul, you _asshole_! You—” His head slipped under again and he thrashed until his head broke the surface. Then, he clung to Ghoul, trying to crawl up his torso in his quest to get out of the water. “I could have _drowned_!”

“Okay, drama queen,” smiled Ghoul. He picked Poison up again, letting them curl up above the waterline, arms around his neck. 

They pouted but relented for a second when Ghoul pressed a kiss to their cheek.

“That was mean.”

“So’s this.”

Ghoul’s grip on Poison tightened as he began to walk into the deeper water. Soon, there was no way for Poison to arch out of the water because it came up to Ghoul’s shoulders. Still, he held Poison securely, so he at least wasn’t worried about getting submerged again.

“Still cold?”

Poison faked a shiver, but really, they weren’t. The sun beat down on them, and Ghoul’s arms were warm around them, so it was almost comfortable. The smell of salt filled their nose and the sound of the waves was calming, rhythmic.

“No,” pouted Poison.

“Good. Y’still wanna learn to swim?”

“Fine.”

“The first thing,” Ghoul declared. “That y’need to know is how to float. S’really easy, y’re body’s gonna want to do it on its own. You just gotta relax, stick your stomach out, and stay flat.”

“Okay.” Poison nodded. “Okay.”

They let go of Ghoul’s neck, flattening on their back the way he told them to. Sounds dimmed as their ears went under the surface, and when they closed their eyes all they felt was the water lapping at their skin, Ghoul’s hands under their back. Distantly, they heard him talking, but everything was warped by the water and they knew that they just had to relax. 

One of Ghoul’s hands dropped away, then the other, and Poison was floating.

He took a deep breath, keeping his stomach pushed out, then let it out. Ghoul’s hands came back up to Poison’s back and he opened his eyes.

The look on Ghoul’s face wasn’t one that Poison had ever seen before. Something on the edge of happy, wistful maybe? They reached up, stroking along a strand of hair that was drying to his cheek.

Ghoul curled down at the same time that Poison properly cradled his face in his hand. Their lips met above the surface, a second later submerging into a cool, blue world.

Then Ghoul straightened up, brought Poison above the surface, and shook his bangs out of his eyes.

“You taste salty.”

“No shit, dumbass. ‘S salt water.”

Ghoul laughed, “Guess so.”

Poison rolled out of his hands to find his feet on the sandy lake bottom. The angle of the bank put Ghoul at almost Poison’s height, making it easy to lean in and kiss him properly. Ghoul’s arms wrapped around Poison’s waist, messing the angle up a bit as he pulled him in closer.

Against Ghoul’s lips, Poison murmured, “Y’wanna show me anything else?”

They stepped back, guiding Ghoul into deeper water, still twined together and breathing each other’s breath.

“I’ve got ‘n idea,” whispered Ghoul.

Poison took a deep inhale, and when Ghoul took the last step forward and both their heads went under the surface, he pressed their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say it, look up the salton sea and try to tell me desertborns wouldnt know about it.
> 
> BIG thanks to [Pi](ghostxraven.tumblr.com) for requesting this! And thanks everyone else for reading!
> 
> [Request a pairing and a number here!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/640943430988644352/callunavulgari-send-me-one-of-the-following)


End file.
